


Counting Sheep

by CarolimePie



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Do Not Ship Them, Found Family, THIS IS A FOUND FAMILY STORY, farm, i love them, idk how to tag this hflkdsjlk, this will be very wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: While the fields of the Counting Sheep farm are gorgeous and the crops bountiful, the most beautiful part is the people living there.A look into the way a farm is started, and how a family comes out of it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 161





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!! I absolutely loved writing this, hope you love reading it <3

"We seriously need another seller," Wilbur groans as he collapses onto the kitchen counter.

Phil hums. "We _do_ have an extra room." He begins muttering to himself as he weighs the pros and cons. As he thinks, Sapnap and Dream sneak in, unnoticed by Wilbur, who is still face-down on the counter.

Phil sees the pair and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't stop them from whatever shenanigans they're up to.

As he watches, they take a glass, filling it with water at the sink. 

Sapnap takes the glass holding it over Wilbur's unsuspecting head. 

"Heard you were hot, Wilbur!" Dream calls.

"Wha- AH!" Wilbur looks up just in time to get water dumped on him. "You _dickheads!_ "

Dream and Sapnap are already running, laughs echoing down the hall as Wilbur chases after them.

Phil chuckles with a shake of his head before picking up the phone and the directory. Flipping to a page, he dials a number and hits call.

"Hello! Is this the Sunshore News? I'd like to place an ad in your paper. Yes. Yes. Okay, when you’re ready. Alright, I'd like it to read: Counting Sheep Farm! Looking for a person between the ages of 20 and..."

"...35 of any gender. Will be selling our crops and goods. Must have experience working in retail or food service. Housing on property for no cost. Call xxx-xxx-xxxx if you are interested. Hmm..."

George stares at the paper, considering the advertisement.

"I _do_ need a job. Housing would be nice too..."

Taking a breath, he picks up his phone and dials the number.

George had butterflies in his stomach as the uber pulled up to the farm. His hands were annoyingly shaky when he grabbed his suitcase from the trunk and waved goodbye to the driver.

It's dusty here, more than he expected. His suitcase makes a loud clattering noise as he pulls it towards the big farmhouse. 

In the distance, to the left of the house, there's a stereotypical red barn, with sheep, cows, pigs, and- oh _god_. _Horses_. George groans. Hopefully, this job doesn't need him to touch them. 

On the right, there's a rolling field, though he can't tell what's being grown.

Finally, or perhaps, unfortunately, he reaches the door. Raising a hand that is _still_ shaking, he knocks hesitantly. 

Inside, he hears clattering and shouts of excitement. 

The door is thrown open, revealing a grinning blond man. 

"Hey there! George, right?"

A taller man with bright pink hair leans over the blond's shoulders. "Nice to meet you."

"Er, hi? I'm George- you already know that, don't you? _Shit._ "

The blond laughs. "I'm Phil, the owner. This is Techno-" he gestures to the pink-haired man, who waves. 

"Hi, I'm George- _I just said it again, shittt-_ "

Phil puts a hand on his shoulder. "You're alright, man. I'm sure you're just as anxious to be here as we are to have a new person on the farm."

Phil and Techno lead him to a counter in a kitchen that looks bright and lived in. 

Handing him a glass of water, Phil sits and motions for George to join him.

"We're not the only ones here. There's Will and Tommy- they're over at a neighboring farm seeing friends. Sapnap and Dream are just finishing up with the animals, they should be here soon. If you'd like, we want to have a dinner tonight, to celebrate you joining the family."

"Oh! Sure, but- I'm part of the family? Am I missing something?"

"Yeah, about that," Techno says. "If you follow me, I can show you the adoption papers."

" _What?_ "

Techno looks at Phil seriously. "You _did_ include that in the ad, right?"

"I may have forgotten."

George laughs nervously. "Sorry, I'm, ah, just a little confused-"

"Shit! Did we miss the new guy?" Someone yells from behind him. George whirls around to see two people, probably Sapnap and Dream, arguing while they walked in.

"Maybe if you didn't aggravate Henry Number 2 we wouldn't have taken so long, _Sapnap_."

"Fuck off, _you_ were the one who took ages being a little pissbaby and not cleaning up the horse shit-"

"Sapnap! Dream! So nice of you to join us!" Phil cuts in. 

If George's heart rate wasn't sky high already, it definitely was now. " _What the hell is happening??_ "

Techno pats his back. "Drink your water, man. Everything's fine, I promise."

" _What was that thing about the adoption papers?? Am I being adopted?? I'm not an orphan- my parents aren't even divorced-_ " 

Either Sapnap or Dream- who's to say, it's someone with blond hair- spins George's chair around to face him. Putting two hands on his shoulders, he gives an intense yet somehow comforting stare. 

"Everything's fine. Techno's just a dick."

"Like you _aren't_ , Dream?"

He doesn't break his stare. "Shut up, Techno. George- your name's George, right?"

"Uh, yeah. you're a little close-"

"George. Are we being too crazy for you?"

"A little."

"Sorry about that. You'll adjust soon. Can I hug you?"

"Sure?"

Dream- he's pretty sure this is Dream now- immediately wraps him in a tight hug. 

George, if he's being honest, doesn't know how exactly to react. He doesn't hug back- hugs aren't his favorite thing. 

Instead, he wrinkles his nose. "You smell like sweat."

Dream laughs, pulling back. "I don't know what you expected."

Dream offers a hand. "I'm Dream if you hadn't have figured it out yet."

"Dream, are you done hogging the new guy?" The other, Sapnap, leans over his shoulder. 

Dream hooks an arm around his neck, pulling him into a side hug. "Yeah, yeah, I'm done."

He pushes Dream off. "Nice to meet you, George. I'm Sapnap."

"Great! We're all introduced." Phil claps his hands together. "George, did you really only bring one bag?"

"Oh, uh, yeah? I just shoved all my clothes in here and hoped it wouldn't break."

"We can start dinner, why don't you go put all your stuff away?"

"I can show you your room," Sapnap volunteers, looping an arm around his and leading him down the hallway closest to them.

"O-okay?" 

"You're lucky, you got the basement. It's the biggest bedroom other than Phil's, I think."

"Oh, nice, I guess."

"I know we're a lot at the start. You'll get used to it quickly, I promise."

They stop at the end of the hall, where a single door is. Sapnap opens it, gesturing for George to go first.

"I'll get your bag!" 

"Thank you," George says in surprise before hesitantly making his way down the stairs. The wall is cool, paint bumpy, and probably sponged on.

When he gets to the end, he takes in the room in front of him. It's big like Sapnap said. A bed is pushed into the corner, nightstand, and lamp next to it. The dresser is on the wall of the stairs, with a jewelry box on top of it.

"'Scuse me," Sapnap calls from where he stands on the stairs.

"Oh!" George scrambles out of the way, letting him pass and set the suitcase on the floor. 

"Hey, do you want help unpacking? I'm pretty sure they don't need me for cooking."

"If you want, I guess?"

The two dump the contents of the bag onto the bed, which means they have to actually unpack if George wants to sleep.

"Goddamn, you really stuffed this thing." Sapnap whistles

As they begin to move the clothes into the dresser, George figures he should at least ask about the people on the farm.

"So, Tommy and Will. That's their names, right?"

"Only Phil and Tommy call Wilbur Will usually. Well, Niki does, but you haven't met her yet."

"Niki?"

"Family friend. She lives on the farm Tommy and Wilbur are visiting."

"What are they like?"

"Tommy's a little shit most of the time, but he's a good kid. After all, he's only 16."

"Is that legal? To have a kid here?"

"Kind of. Techno _was_ joking about the adoption papers, but Phil did actually adopt Tommy. Doesn't mean we won't put him to work. He's been through the wringer, though. Don't know the details."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't let it get to him. Most of the time he calls people bitches and trips them when they aren't looking."

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean about the little shit thing. What about Wilbur?"

"Wilbur's... interesting."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he's a dick, but also cries over the cows and sings them to sleep. He's the other seller."

"Oh, _that_ kind of interesting. So far everyone is a dick on this farm."

"Am I a dick?"

"Yes."

Sapnap laughs. "That's deserved."

Finally, they had unpacked the suitcase. Just in time, too. They heard the calls of "Dinner!" From upstairs. 

"I'll race you there." Sapnap challenges.

"Oh, I'm gonna beat you a hundred percent."

They both break into a sprint, shoving their way upstairs. George _almost_ wins. He makes it up the stairs first, shouting in triumph and running to the kitchen.

Sapnap, however, played dirty. He reached out and grabbed the back of George's shirt just before he made it, pulling him back and moving forward. 

"HA! I am the champion, bitchboy!" Sapnap yells victoriously.

"I _would_ have won if you hadn't grabbed me."

"Sure you would've, sure you would've."

"Ugh, whatever, _Snapmap_ " 

"Call me that again and we're gonna have issues, Georgie."

"Are you two gonna come to eat?" Dream calls from the other room.

"We're coming!" They reply in unison. George follows Sapnap to the dining room that's connected to the living room. Everyone else is seated already, smiles all around.

"Are Tommy and Wilbur here yet?" Sapnap asks as he sits. 

"Not yet, but they should be here any minute now."

Sure enough, as they begin to serve the food, the door bangs open.

"Hello!" A young voice yells. 

"Tommy, you're gonna break the fucking door one of these times."

"Oh, shut up Wilbur. I look cool when I do it."

"No one even _saw you,_ dumbass."

They turn the corner into the dining room, revealing themselves to be a tall brunet and a slightly-less-tall blond.

"You guys didn't even wait for us?" The blond complains, taking a seat next to George. He looks at him, giving a grin that reveals braces. "Hey, are you George?"

"Yeah, are you the little shit?"

"Wha-" he squawks. "I am _not_ , bitch!"

"Yes you are," The rest of the table responds. 

"Hmph." Tommy frowns before helping himself to the food.

Wilbur, who's taken a seat next to Techno, reaches a hand across toward George. "I'm Wilbur, nice to meet you."

George takes it, shaking quickly. "You too."

"Well, now that everyone's here:" Phil stands, picking up his glass. "Welcome to the family, George!"

The table raises their glasses. "Welcome to the family!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
